1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to infusion pump systems, and more particularly to ambulatory infusion pump systems having pump enclosures.
2. Related Art
Ambulatory infusion pumps for infusing a prescribed dosage of medication are worn by patients for days or weeks on end. During this time, patients are restricted from taking baths and showers, and generally, from participating in events that would expose the pump to contamination, such as water, for example. As such, to avoid contamination from reaching the pump, patients often wrap their pump in a plastic bag.
Aside from the need to prevent contamination from reaching the pump, recent healthcare regulations are being considered that would help to shield healthcare workers, nurses, doctors and other healthcare providers from being exposed to certain chemicals and drugs. Some of these drugs are administered by the aforementioned ambulatory infusion pumps. One such regulation is the USP Chapter 797, which limits the exposure of drugs deemed potentially harmful during compounding. Accordingly, given these regulations and efforts to prevent the potential exposure to drugs identified as being potentially harmful, it is believed increasingly important to prevent the potential for drugs from inadvertently leaking from an ambulatory pump system.